Young Chaos
by Of Stories Told
Summary: In order to help his brother escape from what would be a no doubt traumatic marriage, Thor hides Loki away in Midgard. Drabble fic, or why Tony Stark is such an avid Alcoholic
1. Please Help

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel**

* * *

Tony smiled to himself in satisfaction. The tower was empty for once and with Pepper away at a conference there was no one around to nag at him to do his actual work. Whistling to himself he walked over to the small lab he'd set up in the kitchen. After all, it wasn't like any of the avenger's could cook, besides Capsicle that is; so they shouldn't mind him using the free space for one of his smaller pet projects.

"Jarvis, turn up the music, I'm in the mood for some Metallica." He called out, mind already focused on the small machine in front of him.

"Certainly sir." The AI called out, and Tony grinned as Highway to Hell began to blast from the speaker around him. Nodding his head to the music he began to work on getting a few parts of his new creation up and running, all but missing the sound of thunder that came from outside.

"Stark!" Thor boomed, startling said man as he looked at the god in confusion.

"Big guy!" Tony blinked at the god in surprise. "Not that I mind, it's always nice seeing a friendly face but… why are you here?" He frowned as he saw the worry lines appear on Thor's face, and felt his gut drop at the thought that he possibly wouldn't like what the god had to say.

"I am in need of your assistance my good friend." Thor stared at him with large and pleading blue eyes; they made him appear like a large puppy asking for a treat. Tony felt his panic rise at the sight, and cursed himself for being so sentimental when it came to his friends. "Please, you must help me hide my brother! If he is not kept safe and hidden I fear what will become of him."

"Whoa! Back up!" Tony put his hands up, giving up on working on his new side project for now. "Brother?" The god had never mentioned having siblings before, but then again they had been fighting to save the world, so he supposed the guy had an excuse. "Why does he need to hide? Did he get grounded and wants to lay low for a while?" He cringed, he wasn't one for kids, especially bratty ones and with Thor being a prince… his brother was probably insufferable.

Thor shook his head. "He is betrothed to a frost giant, the monster would no doubt kill him if given the chance, I will not let my brother be used in such a manner, I beg you my friend, please help us!"

Tony blinked. Frost giant? Making a mental note to ask more about that later he sighed and leaned against his bar. "How old is this kid exactly, and for how long will he be here?" He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to say no now.

Thor smiled at him in relief. "Thank you my friend!" The smile he gave Tony was blinding and made him want to inwardly pout; curse the blond bastard for those damn puppy eyes of his. "He is but waiting for your approval, I shall go and bring him in at once!" The god rushed out, leaving Tony blinking in surprise at the whirlwind the god left behind. He sighed tiredly.

He needed a drink.

* * *

 **A/N:** My first time writing for this fandom though I'm terribly excited for it! This fic will be a drabble fic, with both serious and fluffy moments. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave a review telling me what you think!

Till next time!


	2. Jail Bait

"Oh my god it's a baby."

"Now Stark..."

"Are you kidding me, just look at him! Is he even old enough to be left alone?! What the hell!"

Tony looked at the young god in horror. The teen was a small 5'5, and seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Tony now was with this whole situation. Comparing him side to side with Thor made Tony wonder if they both took after different parents, being that they didn't look even a bit alike. The teen had inky black hair that fell to his shoulders in gentle waves, and he could make out a few braids in it as well, along with several golden beads. His large green eyes with thick sooty lashes made him appear way too young for Tony's liking. Adding together his elfin features and he was just jail bait waiting to happen. The kid practically screamed innocent and defenseless.

 _Just kill me now._

The young god pouted, crossing his arms in discomfort. "I am 16 by your mortal years." He shifted closer to his brother, smiling and losing a bit of his tension when Thor draped a comforting arm over his shoulders. "I was assured that this is close to adulthood to your people?"

Oh god he really was baby-sitting jail bait.

"Thor..." He swallowed, trying to calm the rising panic in his chest. "I'm really not sure that I'm the right person to help you with this." He looked away guiltily. "I'm not a great example and with how young he is..."

Thor sighed, bending down to whisper something in the teen's ear. The boy looked at him in confusion before nodding hesitantly and leaving the room.

"My friend..." Thor started. "There is no one else I can ask." He smiled softly. "And in truth no one else I would trust."

"But…" Tony stumbled, trying to convince the god this was a terrible idea. "Asgard is a pretty big place, and aren't there other realms as well, wouldn't it be better to leave him in one of those?"

Thor looked at him for a moment before closing his eyes in pain.

"Jotun are vicious creatures." Thor began, looking away from Tony. "They are a strong warrior race that live in a realm of eternal winter, their King, Laufey is considered one of the tallest of his race, easily passing the height of three of me." Tony paled. "What he would do to Loki… to my brother..." Thor swallowed thickly. "It would result in his death, of that I have no doubt." He slowly turned to look at Tony. "Please… help me protect my brother, I… I can not lose him." Tony swallowed at the heartbreaking expression on the god's face. "Please."

Tony sighed, inwardly cursing before nodding his head.

"Fine, he can stay."

He paused for a moment.

"He is potty trained right?"

The smile Thor gave him was blinding.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And now we have drabble two! Before I confuse anyone on their heights, I'm tweaking things a bit in this story. In Asgard Loki is around 5'10 in height, however whenever the gods go to Midgard their height adjust so that they don't stand out too much, so Loki is now small for his age, which is the same for Asgard. Thor is about 6'3 in Midgard, 6'10 in Asgard._

 _Tony is totally screwed regardless._

 _Thank you everyone for reading and please do review if you've enjoyed this small tale!_


	3. Greeting a Kitten

"Come, let me introduce you!" Thor boomed, a large smile on his lips as he grabbed Tony and literally dragged him into the kitchen. He tried to stifle a smile at the look of concentration Loki had while inspecting his latest work. Though the look quickly faded into one of embarrassment when the teen realized he'd been caught. He quickly but with care placed the small cube down and stepped away from it, his face beet red.

As he watched a shy smile work it's way onto the young teen's lips, Tony mused that maybe this could work after all. Especially if the kid shared his love of technology.

"Man of Iron! Meet my brother Loki!"

"Nice to meet you kid, names Tony." Tony smiled at him, hoping he came off as welcoming instead of looking like he was going to run screaming to his lab any second. The kid seemed good so far, and with Thor vouching for him maybe Tony could survive this.

Pepper did say that he needed to be more social after all.

Thankfully it seemed he succeeded at least a small amount as the boy smiled softly at him _and oh god why was he so adorable, it was like staring at a kitten._

 _'No wonder Thor's trying to hide him away.'_

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Tony." Tony winced at that, of course jail bait also had to have a soft and lovely voice, because why it be any different? He groaned, why him? He hadn't been that bad since joining the Avengers, couldn't someone up there cut him some slack? He just knew it was going to be Hell keeping Loki safe, and dammit but he was way too sober for this. "Just call me Tony kid." He laughed nervously. "Anything else and it feels like I'm some old grump."

The teen blinked before nodding hesitantly. "Then please, call me Loki."

* * *

 **A/N:** _This short drabble is mostly just an introduction for the two. In case anyone is wondering, Loki may seem off right now, but it's mostly because he's trying to make a good impression. He knows he'll be staying with Stark for a while and doesn't want them to dislike each other. Once they're more comfortable then he'll start to open up and maybe play a prank or two hundred. If you guys have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review if you've enjoyed this short tale! ^^_


	4. Night Time Musings

The moment Thor left Tony knew he was screwed.

After their short introduction Loki had seemed dead on his feet, and on closer inspection Tony could see the dark bags under the teen's eye. How his arms were wrapped tight around himself in worry, with wide green eyes darting around nervously before moving to look outside; seemingly afraid that he would be attacked at that very moment should he even dare to move.

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, as he wondered just how powerful this frost giant was to terrify the poor kid so badly.

He made a mental note to look up Norse mythology as soon as he could. After all, if he was going to have an actual Norse Prince living under his roof for the foreseeable future, then he better prepare himself.

There was no telling what may come knocking at his doorstep now.

Thor hadn't been able to stay long, he seemed as rush and frazzled as Loki had been, and Tony realized then and there that there was more going on then either of them had been willing to say or admit to. The Thunder God promised to return as soon as he was able before going back to Asgard, and Tony desperately hoped that meant he would be back soon.

He practically wobbled over to his mini bar and poured himself a drink. He was in so far over his head and knew that Pepper would be berating him about it all once she found out or made Jarvis spill the beans on this whole situation.

He'd never taken care of anyone before. Hell the only pet he'd ever had was a robot, and if that wasn't saying something he didn't know what would.

While it helped that Loki was a teenager and not some small brat he needed to take care of, it also made everything infinitely worse. He could freely admit that he'd been a menace as a teen. Getting drunk each night, and sleeping with whoever wanted their name printed next to his. He hadn't been picky, and even now sometimes he wasn't.

And that terrified him.

How was he supposed to take care of someone when he could barely take care of himself? When it took the combined effort of both Jarvis and Pepper to get him out of bed each morning, where still days would pass when he would forget to eat and end up passing out as a result.

Thor would kill him if he made the teen an alcoholic, what if his drinking habits made Loki curious and then bam! One alcoholic Prince and one flattened Iron Man for everyone's viewing pleasure.

He was sure Capsicle would get a laugh out of it, the uptight jerk.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the feel of grease. When was the last time he'd showered again?

Oh god he was so screwed.

Could he really take care of a kid?

How could he possibly take care of someone without screwing them up as well?

He sighed before standing up and walking into the hallway, knocking his drink back and leaving it on one of the bar stools as he did so. Maybe he should work on something to get his mind off of things for now. He still had some suit outlines he had to look over, that should help distract him from his momentary lapse in sanity.

After all, why else would he agree to this if it wasn't for the fact that he had obviously gone insane?

He paused when he reached Loki's door.

"Oh dammit." He grumbled before slowly opening the door and stepping in. The teen was asleep, his covers pushed off him as he held a book close to his chest, he was dressed in what looked like a dress but Tony was pretty sure was just a nightgown.

He had seen Thor in one before and could freely admit that it did nothing for the god.

Loki looked even younger in sleep, and it made Tony's heart clench as he tried to hold back his panic at this whole situation once more. The kid deserved someone way better then him. He was certain that he would be a crappy caretaker. Even Legolas would be a better person for this job then him.

He paused. Actually that was a horrible idea. He already had countless mini heart attacks from that wingless bastard hiding in the most bizarre places in his home, he didn't need to add someone else to that equation.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing." He whispered, carefully moving to the bed and covering the teen up with his quilt. "And I'm pretty damn sure that I'm going to screw up big time and have your brother beat me up with that hammer of his."

He paused, could he really do this? Was it really possible for him to be less of a fuck up then his own father had been? He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But I'll try..."

He smiled and finished tucking Loki in, his eyes glimmering with amusement at the old tome the teen held protectively to his chest as he snuggled into his covers. "I'll try my best to protect you, I did make a promise after all."

He moved to walk out of the room, pausing once more by the door to look at Loki a final time.

Maybe… just maybe he could take care of someone.

He'd never tried it before, had never thought to try it…

But maybe this once, he could.

He closed the door behind him, not noticing the happy smile stretching across pink lips as green eyes looked back at the now closed door.

"Thank you." He whispered softly, before closing his eyes and falling into Morpheus's realm.

* * *

 **A/N:** _It's a long road ahead of them, but at least for one night; I decided to give Tony some slack._

 _Loki's first day in Midgard will be coming up soon, so tell me what you guys will like to see happen and I'll try to fit it in if possible!_

 _Thanks again for the reviews everyone, and please leave one if you've enjoyed this chapter as well._

 _Thank you and till next time._


	5. Cooking is easy right?

Tony stared intently at the inconspicuous round bowl, his eyes dark and filled with unanswered questions.

With a single finger, he moved to touch the bowl in front of him. It was a bright yellow in colour, and cold to the touch. It also unnerved him, though he would never openly admit to such a thing.

"Sir." Jarvis's voice broke out through the intercom. "Would you prefer for me to call for food instead?"

Tony shook his head, taking a deep breath. He could do this. It was easy after all and he'd seen it done loads of times before.

"It's his first meal here." He grumbled out, still staring at the bowl, and feeling slightly irritated as it just laid there, taunting him. "The squirt should have a real home cooked meal, not some cheap take out." He pouted, he wanted to amaze the kid, not accidentally give him food poisoning by feeding him some crappy food from a kiosk.

"Perhaps I should call Mr. Rogers then? I'm sure he would be more then willing-"

"There is no way that I'm going to give up to that old geezer!" Tony shouted out, offended. "He probably still thinks milk only comes from cows! I'm not letting him in here if my life depended on it." He scoffed and moved to pick up an egg, staring at it in curiosity. "Besides, I watched several cooking shows last night, so this should be easy." He grinned smugly. "I bet I can whip up an omelet and some Eggs Benedict before the kid even opens his eyes.

"If you say so sir." Jarvis answered back, sounding unconvinced.

* * *

Loki woke quickly, the smell of fire panicking him as he shot out of the bed he'd been laying on. His heart thudded in his chest as he rushed out of his room, barely paying any mind to his state of attire.

The smell of fire was strong and the air was thick with smoke, he could barely see in front of him. There was a sharp ringing noise sounding loudly through the halls, making his ears hurt the longer he listened to it. Was this the horn they used to alert them to enemy attacks? Were they being attacked?! Had he truly been found so soon?

A water spell was on the tip of his tongue, when a small and rather pitiful sounding cough came from the odd dining area he'd remember seeing the night before. He rushed over and stilled at the sight he was presented with.

His new caretaker, a midgardian by the name of Tony sat on the floor, looking rather flummoxed. His eyes were wide with shock as he sat there, surrounded by flour and egg shells. Bits of yolk were dripping down his left cheek and his hair was matted with some thick substance that looked to be a mixture of flour and wet ingredients.

Loki looked around the small area, taking in the oddly coloured shattered bowl laying on the ground, the burnt and bended cooking ware and the hearth that was now pitch black and emitting a foul odor.

By the Norns, he'd never seen such chaos done in a cooking area before, not even when Thor demanded to be taught how to make the food for their daily fast break in the morn.

"Jarvis." Tony spoke out quietly, drawing Loki's attentions back to him. "Call Steve please."

"He's already on his way sir."

* * *

 **A/N:** _I couldn't resist. Tony really wants to impress Loki and show he's awesome, but cooking is just not his strong point. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they make my day each time I see them. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter thank you again!_


	6. Breakfast Woes

"Did you know that eggs explode if you put them in the microwave?" Tony asked, his voice sounding small and quiet, no doubt still in shock from his experience earlier. He had a quilt wrapped around his shoulders and looked rather pitiful as he sat in the kitchen table, as far away from the evil cooking appliances as he could get.

"Yes Tony." Steve replied, trying not to smile as he focused on the simple porridge he was making, Loki helping silently at his side by chopping up some fresh fruit. The poor kid still seemed rather in shock after seeing his caretaker defeated by what should have been their breakfast.

"And oil..." Tony whimpered, his hands shaking as they ran through his now clean hair. "It jumps! Actually jumps out of the pot, and if you add water or god forbid ice..." The man shivered, and burrowed deeper into his quilt.

Steve winced, making Loki look up at him in curiosity. He smiled reassuringly at the young teen before humming in agreement to Tony. Best to just let the genius get this out of his system.

Probably safer for them all that way.

"I was just trying to make some eggs…" Tony whimpered, looking down at his cup of coffee with shaking hands. "It was just eggs..." He whispered bewilderingly.

Steve coughed to hide the laughter that wanted to bubble out of his throat while turning off the stove top, the only thing still functional in Tony's kitchen before pouring a good serving of the porridge into three separate bowls. Loki catching on quickly added some fruit to each one. He added several blueberries to Tony's bowl, before thinking better of it and just adding the whole container.

Steve smiled, kid was catching on quick.

Steve took his and Tony's bowl to the kitchen island, looking back to make sure Loki was following with his own before sitting down. Tony whimpered at the bowl before hesitantly bringing it closer. Sniffing it discreetly he relaxed at the lack of burnt smell to it and took hold of his spoon, munching mostly on the blueberries on top while keeping a firm grip on his quilt with his other hand.

Steve and Loki just ate quietly, not willing to draw the slightly catatonic and bewildered genius's attention towards them.

Tony sighed in contentment as he started to mix the blueberries into his porridge until it all became a blue goopy mess. He looked up at Steve, before pouting for a moment.

"Any chance you've changed your mind about moving in?"

Steve stared at him blankly, he'd already made his decision some time ago; but had wanted to wait till the right moment before saying anything.

It was healthy to make the genius suffer every now and then after all, might even help Tony gain a modicum of patience one day. Though that may be more wishful thinking then anything else.

"Will you stop burning down your house if I do?" At Tony's eager nod he sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "Fine." Tony smiled brightly at him before turning to his breakfast with far more vigor then before. Steve just chuckled before turning his attention back to the rather curious teen sitting beside him. "Well guess we'll be getting to know each other a bit more from now on."

Loki nodded and smile. "That would be wonderful." He looked up at Tony before moving a bit closer to Steve. "His powers with the hearth are quite powerful but untrained I fear. I've never seen such a blaze of fire appear from a bowl of mere water before."

Tony whimpered, muttering something about oil again as Steve stifled a laugh that was threatening to burst out.

He had a feeling that he and Loki were going to get along just fine.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm alive…_


End file.
